Power Rangers Spirit Force Season 2
by TJ Boswell
Summary: Annabelle Oliver, daughter of Tommy and Kimberly, pretty much destroyed Lord Voldemort during the final battle between the Power Rangers and the Ultimate Alliance of Evil. Bellatrix Lestrange wants revenge for his destruction. The Spirit Force are called again to stop this new threat only this time, the Spirit Force powers are used by the original team's children.
1. Return of the Spirit Force

Power Rangers Spirit Force Season 2

Chapter 1: Return of the Spirit Force

Harry Potter, the former Red Spirit Force Ranger, waited in the kitchen for his other former team members to join him in their next big action: passing on their powers. Draco Malfoy was considerably happy to join for the ceremony and came immediately with his son Scorpius while Ron and Hermione arrived with two of their children Hugo and Rose. Tommy and Kimberly were the last to arrive with their sixteen-year-old daughter Annabelle. "Thanks for coming, all of you," Harry said as soon as everyone was seated at the table. "Ginny and I thought hard about this and we think it's time we passed on something to our children."

"What is it, Dad?" James asked eagerly and turned to everyone else. "I wonder what it could be?" The other kids shrugged and he looked at his father once more who was holding his wand.

"Hold out your wands, all of you." Harry instructed and the kids (excluding Annabelle) held out their wands. "I, Harry Potter, give you, James Potter, the powers of the Red Spirit Force Ranger." The red stag symbol on the tip of Harry's wand transferred to James's wand. "You will wield the Stag Slinger weapon, the Red Spirit Saber and control the Red Stag Spiritzord. Do you accept?" James nodded.

"I, Ronald Weasley, give you, Hugo, the powers of the Yellow Terrier Spirit Ranger. You will use the Terrier Cannon in battle along with the Yellow Spirit Saber, and control the Yellow Terrier Spiritzord. Do you accept?" Hugo nodded and it was Hermione's turn.

"I Hermione Weasley give you, Rose Weasley, the Blue Spirit Force Ranger powers. You will wield the Otter Claws and Blue Spirit Saber in battle and command the Blue Otter Spiritzord." Rose accepted and the blue otter symbol transferred to her wand.

"I, Kimberly Oliver give you, Annabelle Oliver, the Pink Phoenix Spirit Force powers. You will use the Phoenix Bow in battle along with the Pink Spirit Saber, and you will pilot the Phoenix Spiritzord." said Kimberly. Annabelle accepted the wand held out to her. Scorpius accepted his father's powers. "You're probably wondering why we are giving you the powers now, aren't you?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we want to give them to you just in case another evil arises."

Later that day, the kids walked to the youth center talking about their new powers. "I can't believe they were the Spirit Force Rangers and we get their old powers." James callrules, but it's still cool."

"Your parents were the Spirit Force Rangers, but my mom was the first Pink Power Ranger and my dad was the Green and White Rangers on Mom's team and the Red Zeo and Turbo Rangers after Mom left for Florida." Annabelle said with wide eyes. "How do you think I feel?" Just then, the kids were surrounded by a bunch of what looked grey monsters with red eyes that spoke no English. "Okay, this day is getting too weird."

"I agree," James said grimly, "but we have to fight these things!" The five new Rangers (Scorpius went with Draco back home) fought against these new creatures and escaped the battle with only a few bruises. "I wonder who sent those things? Dad told us that there may be a chance when evil would show its face again."

_Place of the Final Battle_

Draco Malfoy walked along the area Harry Potter and Voldemort fought. Many Death Eaters' bodies lay on the ground along with piles of silver dust who used to be a team of villains Voldemort recruited to fight the Rangers. "Something's not right here," he muttered to himself. "There's something wrong, but I can't put my finger on it." Without a moment's thought, he Disapparated and returned to his home in Angel Grove with his wife and son, opened the door to the cellar and disappeared behind it. Once inside the cellar, Draco rummaged through a cabinet containing little bottles of his memories and found the one he was looking for: the final battle between the Rangers and Voldemort. Draco poured the memory into his Pensieve and felt himself go into the memory.

At first, Draco could only see darkness, but after a while, he watched the scene appear and the Rangers were fighting Voldemort and the other villains. "Now, what happened that makes me feel like this?" he asked himself. The answer was clear as he watched Voldemort's most faithful Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange vanish out of sight when Kimberly's daughter used her power to destroy all evil. "So that's it!" Draco shouted triumphantly. "Potter told me yesterday that not all of the Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban, and Aunt Bellatrix is still at large. I better write to him and let him know." Draco then went to the drawing room and started his letter to Harry explaining what he found.

Annabelle Oliver watched James and Albus spar at the Youth Center after school while she did her homework. She looked just like her mother with shoulder-length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a cheerful smile on her face at all times, but she had her father's forgetfulness and his 'never-give-up' attitude as well. "Good spar, you guys." she said happily as James and Albus came to her table and started to drink their smoothies. "Uncle Jason and Dad showed you a lot and you're learning a lot too."

"Thanks, Annabelle," said James wiping the sweat off his brow. "You still doing the assignment Mr. Brenner gave us today?" He looked at her paper and grinned. "Really, Annabelle, you're turning out to be like Aunt Hermione."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Hermione Weasley from behind him. James jumped and hugged her. "Hello, James. Your dad told me you'd be here."

"Oh? And what are you doing here, Aunt Hermione?" LIly asked curiously. Hermione ordered a pumpkin smoothie and sat down to tell them about Draco's letter to Harry. "So a Death Eater from so long ago is still around?"

"Yes, and your father thinks that she may take over Voldemort's place as enemy to the Spirit Force. He's talking to your dad-" Hermione nodded to Annabelle, "-and is setting up a base just in case there are any attacks. Don't worry, we got everything under control so far." James shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing," said James. "I just thought Dad put her in Azkaban years ago."

"Well, she's out and now she's at large," said Hermione angrily. "Your dad thinks that she will take over as villain for the Spirit Force." James glanced at everyone else and saw that they too had the same reaction on their face: fear.

Bellatrix Lestrange entered an old abandoned warehouse and smiled, her dark, heavy-lidded eyes wide with excitement. "This will do perfectly. Just needs a little makeover," she said and waved her wand in one motion. Many dark decorations appeared all over the warehouse. "Very good. Now to summon my dark creatures." With another wave of her wand, more than a hundred Inferi appeared growling and snarling. "Silence! We have a new enemy!" The Inferi fell silent and listened to her words. "Annabelle Oliver, daughter of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, destroyed your master! It is time to take our revenge!" There was a roar of agreement and Bellatrix Lestrange smiled again.


	2. Bellatrix's First Attack

Power Rangers Spirit Force Season 2

Chapter 2: Bellatrix's First Attack

James, Annabelle, Rose and Scorpius all went to Angel Grove High School and found that they had the same class with Mr. Barnsworth, the Science teacher. Mr. Barnsworth was an overweight middle-aged man who Harry, upon meeting him, mentioned that he greatly resembled Professor Horace Slughorn, his Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Mr. Barnsworth was not a strict teacher, but he was a bit clumsy. "Now," said Mr. Barnsworth with a kind smile, "we will be learning about the human body starting with the main organs: the heart, lungs and liver." James brought out his notebook and started taking notes while the teacher lectured.

After their morning classes, James met up with Annabelle, Rose and Scorpius in the cafeteria for lunch. "It's amazing that we all have the same classes," Annabelle said happily. "Dad would be proud if he wasn't so busy with everything these days. It's hard to believe he used to be a high school science teacher when the Dino Thunder team was active."

"Well," said Scorpius, "your dad does have a PhD in Paleontology and is very mild-mannered." Annabelle smiled then groaned when her communicator started beeping. Glancing around to make sure no one would interrupt, she held the device to her mouth and answered it. "What's up?"

_"This is your first mission, guys,"_ said Tommy. _"Bellatrix sent out a monster named Terror Toad, one of Rita's old monsters back when Kim was the first Pink Ranger. Good luck, guys."_

Annabelle huffed and led the others outside on campus. "Okay guys it's morphin time!" The six Rangers raised their wands to the sky, called the morphing command and the symbols on their wands flashed. "Pink Phoenix Spirit Power!"

"Gold Serpent Spirit Power!"

"Green Horse Spirit Power!"

"Yellow Terrier Spirit Power!"

"Blue Otter Spirit Power!"

"Red Stag Spirit Power!" James called and finished off the morphing sequence. The six Rangers then appeared where the monster was attacking and started to attack. Terror Toad opened its large mouth and sucked James, Rose, Albus, Hugo and Scorpius into him. "If we don't get out of here, we're doomed, guys."

Rose tapped her communicator and spoke into it. "Annabelle, it's up to you. Just use your Phoenix Bow and hit Terror Toad in the mouth!" she said. "He'll spit us out again."

Annabelle readied her bow, a glowing pink arrow aimed right at Terror Toad's mouth and fired. The arrow hit the monster in the mouth and the other Rangers appeared at her side. "Okay then. Let's finish this." The six Rangers combined their weapons to form the Spirit Cannon and Terror Toad was destroyed. "Why do I get the feeling that this was just a decoy and Bellatrix's big plan is coming closer?"

"Probably because that's what's happening," said James. "I just hope it's not too bad."

Later that day after school, the six Rangers met up in Annabelle's basement where Tommy created a base. Alpha 6, the robot assistant who helped Demitria during the days of the Turbo Rangers, was putting up monitors and control panels. "What's going on, Dad?" asked Annabelle as she walked into the large room. Tommy smiled as they walked in. His hair was greying slightly and he grew a small goatee. Kimberly, Annabelle's mother, was helping Alpha mount a screen on a wall. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and she wore a pink top with a pair of blue shorts. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie," Kim said, her voice straining as she lifted the screen. "Could you guys use a little magic to help?"

"I got it, Mrs. Oliver," said James drawing his wand. The interesting thing about the new Rangers' wands was when in human form, the colored symbols on the tips vanished. He pointed his wand at the screen and muttered, _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _The screen floated out of Kimberly's hand and stuck against the wall.

"Thanks, James." said Kim wiping her brow with a pink handkerchief. "I may be a former Ranger, but there are times when I need help." Tommy laughed and she scowled. "Don't laugh, Tommy. I seem to remember you forgetting your Zeonizers when the Spirit Force team first started out."

Tommy blushed and said, "Well, it took me a bit to remember to flick my wrists, Beautiful." He looked at the Rangers and smiled. "Good job today, but I think you're right, Annabelle. Bellatrix probably has something bigger planned and we need to figure out what that is." The others agreed. "Now, I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine. This," said Tommy pointing to Alpha, "is Alpha 6. He helped me back when I was the Red Turbo Ranger and stayed to help the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers, then remained on Mirinoi until he was needed by Adam."

Alpha 6 waved at the teens. "Greetings, Rangers. I am so glad to meet you." The robot shook their hands happily. "I really wish Zordon was here to meet you in person, but...anyway, let's get to business. We set up a base here because the old Power Chamber ruins are no longer available."

"Why?" asked Albus. "Wouldn't our magic rebuild it?"

"It could, but the Power Chamber was destroyed again when the evil Green Ranger, Tommy's evil clone, and his Dark Rangers destroyed the place with explosives for the third time running." Kimberly explained. "So, we decided to build a base just like the old Dino Base in Reefside, which is where we got married years ago."

"Mom, I know you like talking about your wedding to Dad and showing pictures," Annabelle said rolling her eyes, "but we have bigger problems. Bellatrix is back in action and is probably planning something terrible. I just hope it's not too bad."

_Bellatrix's Base_

Bellatrix was furious that her first attack on the Spirit Force Rangers, mostly Annabelle, was thwarted. "I believe it's time for something a bit more drastic," she said and raised her wand to the sky. _"Powers of darkness, hear my call. Give me the dark power to rule over all!"_ Crimson energy flashed around her and she felt more power than ever. When the energy stopped, Bellatrix's body had taken a new form. Her dark, wild hair was pulled back over a silver headdress and silver armor covered her body and her wand had turned silver as well. "Now this is power. Who do I serve?" There was a flash of lightning and a large gas-like version of Voldemort's face appeared. "M-Master?"

"Yes, Bellatrix," said Voldemort, "it is I. Even though I am gone, you still serve me. Remember that. No one, and I mean absolutely _no one_ stops being a Death Eater. I suppose you remember what happened to Igor Karkaroff who fled near my return?"

"Yes, Master, I remember," said Bellatrix kneeling in front of Voldemort's face, "but what do I do? The Spirit Force Rangers have beaten my monster and I can't get Annabelle Oliver so I can take my revenge on her for destroying you."

Voldemort laughed and said, "My dear Bellatrix, you need not worry about that Mudblood. For Lord Voldemort will provide you with all you need." His eyes flashed red and a new monster appeared. "Behold Ironbelly." The monster was a dragon with a silver gut. "This monster is based on the Ukranian Ironbelly that once guarded your vault in Gringotts when Harry Potter and his two friends infiltrated it to steal the cup of Helga Hufflepuff." Bellatrix's eyes widened and a wicked smile crept on her face as Voldemort's face vanished.

"Ironbelly, I want you to capture the Pink Ranger and bring her to me." Bellatrix instructed. "Do what you want with the others, but I want her to myself." Ironbelly bowed and vanished in a blaze of fire.

_Angel Grove Park... _

James and Annabelle were walking in the park while the others were off doing their own thing. Even Scorpius was busy with something. "You know," James said after a long time of silence as the two strolled through the park, "I'm actually itching to try the Spiritzords. Dad told me yesterday that they were pretty powerful."

"I like the idea of having giant mechanical beasts to summon when things get bad," Annabelle said, "but I really want to just hang out and talk right now. If a monster comes, then we'll get into the Ranger business, okay?" James was taken aback but nodded. "Good. Now let's have a little fun." Annabelle sat down at a picnic table and opened up her pink bag slung around her shoulder and brought out some sandwiches. "Mom packed some food so we can eat."

James grinned and took a sandwich. "So, how does it feel knowing that your parents used to be Power Rangers?" he asked and Annabelle smiled.

"It's pretty cool. I don't have to hide being a Ranger from them and can ask for advice if we need it." she replied after swallowing. "Of course, I had to endure an hour-long story of how Dad moved here and became the first evil Ranger and then how he became the White Ranger."

"I was wondering something, too," James said looking at his wand. "Our parents gave us their old powers, but what about the White Spirit power? Who's going to get that?"

"I don't know, James, but whoever gets those powers will be welcome on the team." Annabelle said with a smile. Even though she didn't know who would be the next successor for Jason, she was sure that whoever it will be would make a great member of the team. After eating they got up and started walking again. Unfortunately, a group of Inferi and Bellatrix's new monster appeared. "Oh, not now!" Annabelle growled. "Pink Phoenix Spirit Power!" James morphed as well and the two Rangers summoned their Spirit Sabers.

"Not today, Pinkie," said Ironbelly. "Inferi, grab her!" Annabelle tried to fight off the Inferi, but they were too strong for her. Ironbelly inhaled and sucked the Pink Ranger into his iron gut. "Bye-bye, Red Ranger. Gotta go."

"NOOO!" James cried as the monster and the Inferi vanished. Scared, the Red Spirit Force Ranger Apparated to the base and walked in the door. Tommy and Kimberly looked at him. "Annabelle..." he panted, "...she's gone! A monster came and took her!"

Tommy shook his head and sighed. "I knew it was going to happen. Ever since Annabelle used her magic when she was a baby...it was a matter of time before someting like this came up. Every Death Eater and villain alive wants her either captured or killed." He typed a command into the computer and a radar screen popped up. "I'm tracking her magical energy signature, but nothing's coming up. Bellatrix must have an Unplottable base somewhere. We have to find her."

Kimberly nodded and looked at her husband. "I wish I had my Ranger powers again. I'd morph and kick her magical butt all the way back to Azkaban and throw away the key." Tommy rubbed her shoulders in attempt to console her. "No, Tommy, I don't need comfort. I want my daughter back!"

Tommy nodded. "James, it's up to you and the other Rangers to find her. I built a magical tracking device just in case this kind of situation came up." He handed James what looked like a remote control. "Annabelle's magical energy signature is already programmed into it. Go back to where the monster took her and hit the button. A pink dot will come up on the screen and point you to her."

"Thanks, Dr. Oliver," James said. "The other Rangers will stay here as backup. I'll go on my own." Tommy tried to stop him, but the oldest Potter child stepped into his morphing stance and raised his wand. "Red Stag Spirit Power!" There was a flash of red light and the Red Ranger morphed and Disapparated.

James appeared in the park exactly where Ironbelly took Annabelle and pressed the button on the tracker. A pink dot appeared and James was engulfed in red light and vanished...then reappeared in a small room. "Annabelle? Where are you?" he whispered. It was too dark for him to see anything, so he muttered, _"Lumos!"_ and the tip of his wand ignited and he raised his wand high enough for the light to fill the room. Annabelle was sitting in the corner of the room, her hands were tied behind her back with shining black ropes and her mouth was taped shut. "Annabelle! I'm going to get you out of here!" Annabelle shook her head, her eyes locked on something behind her. "What's wrong?" He turned around and saw Bellatrix behind him, her wand pointed straight at his heart. "Bellatrix. I was wondering when I'd see you."

"Hello, Red Ranger," said Bellatrix softly. Her eyes were crazy but she looked normal...as normal as an escaped convict could be. "Your little friend told me you'd come for her and I knew you would too. Now that you're here, you can die with her."

"Not in this lifetime, you witch!" James growled. "Let her go!" Bellatrix laughed and shot a spell at him. _"Protego!"_ The spell was deflected back but Bellatrix dodged it easlily. James pointed his wand at the ropes on Annabelle's wrists and said, _"Diffindo!"_ The ropes fell and he helped the Pink Ranger stand up. After taking off the tape, he said, "You okay?" She nodded. "Good. Time to get out of here." Annabelle grabbed his hand and they Disapparated.

The two Rangers appeared in the park exactly where Annabelle was captured. The other Rangers were battling Ironbelly. "Okay, Ann," James said. "You're up."

"Right," said Annabelle ignoring James's abbreviation of her name. "Pink Phoenix Spirit Power!" The phoenix symbol on her wand flashed and her suit materialized along with her helmet. "Okay, Ironbelly, let me show you some pain. Phoenix Bow, fire!" A glowing arrow shot from the weapon and hit Ironbelly, breaking his metal gut. Ironbelly fell and rolled on the ground. "Let's put 'em together, guys! Spirit Cannon, now!" The Rangers combined their weapons and the Spirit Cannon was formed. "Spirit Blast!" A giant magical fireball hit Ironbelly and destroyed him.

Bellatrix screamed in frustration, then gained control. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, Pink Ranger, then so be it! _Power of Darkness, make my monster grow!"_ Green lightning shot from the tip of Bellatrix's silver wand and hit Ironbelly.

"How do you like me now, Pink Ranger?" the giant Ironbelly roared. "You're not so tough now, are you?"

"Spirit Zords, power up!" James called and the six Spirit Zords appeared. "Stagzord, online!"

_"Otterzord ready!" _said Rose from in the Otterzord.

_"Terrierzord's ready to bark," _said Albus.

_"Horsezord's ready, too."_ said Hugo.

_"Phoenixzord ready to fly." _

_ "Serpentzord slithering to action,"_ said Scorpius. _"Initiating Megazord sequence now." _

"Good thinking, Scorpius," said James as the six Zords started the combination. The Stagzord's back legs folded in to form the upper legs of the Megazord which connected to the Phoenix and Otter, which made the lower legs and feet. The Phoenix's wings detached from its body and connected to the Stag's back. Terrierzord and Horsezord connected to form the arms. "Megazord ready. Scorpius, mate, you better get the Serpent Battlezord ready."

_"Right,"_ said Scorpius. _"Serpent Battlezord, now!"_ The Serpentzord's lower half of its body split in half to form legs and two arms unfolded from the sides by its neck and the Serpentzords' jaw opened wide to form the head. _"Serpent Battlezord online."_

"Spirit Force Megazord Saber, now!" James called and the Megazord's main weapon appeared in its hand. "Scorpius, let's do it Force Saber, power up!"

_"Serpent Blaster, power up!"_ Scorpius called and a large golden gun appeared in the Battlezord's hand. James and Scorpius both yelled 'FIRE!' and they launched their attacks. The Megazord's Spirit Strike attack mixed with the Serpent Blaster's attack blasted a huge hole in Ironbelly's gut and the monster exploded. _"Oh, yeah! Brilliant!"_ Scorpius cried. _"That monster's history!" _ The other Rangers cheered in the Megazord and both Megazord and Battlezord fist-bumped in celebration.

_Bellatrix's Base_

Bellatrix was, once again, furious that her monster failed again. "FAILURES!" she shouted. "I'M SURROUNDED BY FAILURES! UGH YOU GIVE ME SUCH A HEADACHE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" The Inferi and other minions Bellatrix summoned scattered as she stormed out of the main chamber and into her living quarters.

_Spirit Base_

The Rangers returned to the base talking excitedly about their first Megazord battle. "It was awesome, Dad!" Annabelle said excitedly. "Oh, I wish you and Mom were there!"

"Yeah!" James said. "That monster didn't stand a chance at all! You saw it, didn't you?" Tommy nodded. "But there is one thing we want to know, Dr. Oliver. Who is going to be our White Ranger?"

"Hmm..." said Tommy. "I'll have to think about that. Annabelle, you go on upstairs and get ready for bed. The rest of you should go home and rest. You'll need it for your upcoming battles against Bellatrix. There's no telling what she'll come up with next." Once all the Rangers were out of the house (or in Annabelle's case, upstairs), Tommy and Kimberly talked. "The White Ranger...man, the last time the Tiger wand was used, Jason was the one using it. Should I give it back to him?"

"That's up to you, Handsome," Kimberly said rubbing his shoulders. "Alpha, what do you think?"

"Ay-yi-yi! I don't care what you do as long as the Rangers get their seventh Ranger back. With Bellatrix, you never know what she'll come up with. They're going to need him." Tommy nodded.

_**Can you guess who will be the White Spirit Ranger? Tell me what you think in your reviews! Chapter 3: The White Spirit Ranger will be out soon.)**_


	3. The Web of Terrorantula

Power Rangers Spirit Force Season 2

Chapter 3: The Web of Terrorantula

Bellatrix, after her first defeat, decided to create a better monster, one that would keep the Spirit Force out of her hair for a while. There were only six Rangers left. How hard could that be? "Those Rangers are a mighty thorn in my backside," she said while looking at a book of creatures she could use for a monster, "but the one weakness the Rangers have is fear. Perhaps a monster that can induce fear...ah! Here we are." She tapped her wand on a page and said, "Terrorantula, arise!" The book glowed with green light and a humanoid spider with eight legs sprouting out of its two humanoid arms appeared. 'Terrorantula, your job is to inject your fear venom into the Rangers so that they can deal with their own personal fears. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Lady Bellatrix," said Terrorantula in a raspy female voice. "It would be my pleasure." Bellatrix gave Terrorantula the okay to do her job. The monster bowed and vanished in a flash of green light and appeared in uptown Angel Grove. "Oh, look at all the people!' she said with a cackle. "Time to introduce my fear venom!" Terrorantula used her web to tie up a victim nearby until they were bound from head to toe, bit down with her mandibles and injected the venom. The civillian started to go insane with fear, broke out of the web and ran off. "Ah, fear...how particularly evil." Terrorantula proceeded to use her power to make everyone afraid of their own personal fears.

Annabelle and Kimberly were on their weekend shopping trip at Angel Grove mall. They had just finished with the clothing shop and were heading to the food court to get something to eat. "Thanks for taking me out to shop, Mom," Annabelle said. "Goodness knows i need more clothes."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Your dad doesn't think so. Heck, he tells me everyday that our closet is filled with more of my clothes than his. But I tell him I'm a woman and I need a variety of clothes...of course, they're all pink, but look at your dad's wardrobe: red, green, white and black? I swear if he took on anymore Ranger gigs, he'd become a Rainbow Ranger or something."

"Mom!" Annabelle groaned and laughed. "If Dad heard you say that, he'd be ticked." Kimberly shrugged and took a bite of her cheeseburger. "I have to say Bellatrix is a little less intimidating than the villains you and Dad fought during your days as Rangers, though. I can't believe she thought of using a dragon monster to capture me."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of her," said Kimberly, "but I have to give her credit. At least you didn't have a bad day like I did in high school." Annabelle was confused because she hadn't heard this particular story about her mom's Ranger days before. "It all started when I had a nightmare about Rita Repulsa being my stepmother." Kim said. "This was after your dad got the powers of the Green Ranger. After that nightmare, Rita cast a spell that would make me have bad luck. The dress i wanted to wear to school got ruined, my umbrella was torn to shreds and I was soaked to the skin from the rain outside.

"Your dad saw me that way at my locker and, when I heard his voice, I almost freaked out." Annabelle was surprised that her own mother went through that. "Trust me, sweetie, every villain has some odd plan here and there, but even the stupidest plans end up working sometimes."

"Thanks for the advice, Mom," said Annabelle. "You've been a great help." Kimberly smiled and stood up just as Annabelle's communicator went off. She tapped it and said, "What's up, Dad?"

_"You better get uptown. A monster named Terrorantula is attacking the civillians. The others are trying to fight it right now, but they're having trouble with it."_ Tommy said from the base. _"Good luck, kiddo."_

"Gee, Dad," said Annabelle when the conversation was over, "thanks for giving me more info on the monster." She looked at her mom and said, "I gotta go. Ranger problem." Kim nodded and took off for home while Annabelle went to the restroom and into an empty stall. "Its morphin time!" she called and raised her wand. "Spirit Force, power up!" There was a flash of pink light as she called out, "Pink Phoenix Ranger power!" and a beam of pink light as the Pink Ranger teleported to uptown Angel Grove and landed beside James who was on his knees. "You okay?" He nodded. "Good. My turn." Annabelle drew her Spirit Saber and charged at the monster.

"Another one?" Terrorantula said in a bored tone of voice. "These Rangers don't know when to quit." Annabelle slashed and hacked at her with her sword leaving deep gashes in her body, but that didn't stop Terrorantula from striking back. When Annabelle tried again, Terrorantula caught her with one of her clawed hands and bit down on her neck. Annabelle screamed in agony until the monster dropped her. "Bye-bye, Rangers! Gotta run!" Terrorantula said and vanished.

Annabelle stood up rubbing her neck. "That monster is going to pay for biting me," she growled. "Let's get back to base so we can figure out how to stop this thing." The others nodded and they teleported to the Spirit Base. Once in the base, Annabelle lay on an examination table in the center of the base. Alpha 6 tried pointing his bio-scanner at her and she freaked out. "Don't point that at me!"

Alpha was taken aback and said, "It's okay, Annabelle. i'm not going to hurt you." He used the scanner on James to prove that it wouldn't hurt her. "See?" Annabelle settled down a bit and he ran the scanner up and down her body and looked at the results that came out of the printer. "Ay-yi-yi! Tommy, you're not going to like this." Tommy looked at the results and scowled. "When Terrorantula bit Annabelle, it injected some kind of fear-inducing venom in her bloodstream."

"Okay," said James completely clueless of what was going on, "so, what happens if we don't find a cure for it?"

Tommy looked sad as he said, "If we don't find a way to stop this venom, Annabelle will continue to feel fear until it drives her completely insane." He put the paper down on a table and slammed a fist into a wall. "I can't believe Bellatrix got to my daughter again!"

"Calm down, Handsome," said Kim patting his shoulder. "This isn't too far off from when Rita sent us to that Island of illusion, right?" Tommy nodded and sat down breathing hard. "Annabelle, honey, why don't you lay down on the examination table so we can run some tests to find a cure for this venom?" Annabelle lay on the examination table and closed her eyes. "You guys are on your own." Kim said to the other Rangers. "Until we figure out what to do with Annabelle, you five are the only Rangers left."

"We'll be okay," Hugo promised just as the alarms went off. "Okay, guys, let's get back there and fight Terrorantula." The five Spirit Force Rangers raised their wands and morphed, then teleported to where Terrorantula was, which happened to be downtown this time. The Yellow Spirit Ranger used his Terrier Cannon and Terrorantula was knocked off her feet. "That's for hurting our friend, you evil spider!"

Terrorantula snarled and fired a line of thread at the Rangers. The thread wrapped around the five of them and, when the monster struck the line, electricity ran through the line and hit the Rangers. "A bit of a shock, isn't it, Rangers?" Terrorantula quipped. "Well, maybe this will burn you up!" She opened her mandibles and spit a burst of fire that hit the ground in front of the Rangers who fell as soon as they stood. "Ha! No one can stop me now!"

Back at the Spirit Base, Tommy and Kimberly were watching the battle on the large monitor. Tommy ran a hand through his dark spiked hair and sighed. "They're getting beat," he said. "They need help, but we're nowhere near getting a cure for Annabelle's problem."

"What about the White Spirit Ranger's powers?" Kimberly asked pointing at the Elder Wand protected by a glass case. "Who will be Jason's successor?"

"Jason has to choose the right person for the job." Tommy said shrugging. "I hope he has someone in mind for his old powers. I'll contact him right away." Tommy typed in a combination of numbers and letters and Jason's face came up on video. "Hey, Jase, it's Tommy. We need your help."

_"Don't worry, bro, I'm on my way,"_ Jason said with a grin. _"I kinda saw the rookies fighting a monster on my way to the store and thought I could be of service."_

"Thanks, Jason, see you in a few." Tommy said and hit a key on the keyboard. "Alpha, how's Annabelle?"

Alpha used the bio-scanner on Annabelle again and checked the results. "She's stable...for now, but she should stay where she's at until we make an antidote for the venom." Tommy nodded. The door opened and Jason Lee Scott, original Red, Gold Zeo, and White Spirit Force Ranger entered the base. "Jason! Boy, are we glad to see you?"

Jason's eyes fell on Annabelle and he looked at Tommy. "What happened to her?"

"Monster bit her," Tommy said, "and injected her with a fear-inducing venom. The monster you saw the Rangers fighting is called Terrorantula. Not your ordinary run-of-the-mill monster, right?" Jason shook his head. "We both know you can't keep your old White Spirit Ranger powers, so do you have anyone that would take the job?"

Jason tapped his chin for a moment and said, "I have a few candidates," and typed something on the computer keyboard. Three veteran Rangers' pictures appeared on the screen. The first was Jason's original successor, Rocky DeSantos, the second was Adam Park, and the third was Connor McKnight. "You already know how we met Rocky and Adam, but I met your Tyranno Ranger during our final battle years ago and we became pretty good friends since then." Jason looked at Annabelle again and added, "Did you two know that Connor and Kira got married?"

Tommy shook his head. "Never thought that would happen, but cool." he said. "Which one of your candidates seems better to you?" Jason smiled and took off. "I hope he picks the right one," Tommy said to Kimberly with a frown. "The Rangers need someone with experience and confidence."

"Yeah," said Kim, "and they'll need a miracle to defeat this monster. Rita and Zedd could never come up with something like this. I have to say Nimrod was one hard monster to beat, but not as hard as Turbanshell or Pirantishead." Tommy nodded and stroked their daughter's hair. "She'll be okay, Tommy. We just have to believe it." Tommy nodded again and vowed that he would get a cure for that venom if it was the last thing he did.

The Rangers were still having trouble with Terrorantula. They tried everything they could think of that wouldn't involve needing Annabelle, but their arsenal was limited. "There's got to be something we can do, guys!" Rose said in a strained voice. "What about a combined spell? We never tried that!" James and the others nodded. "Which spell do we try first?" Hugo suggested a Stunning Spell, so they tried it.

The five Rangers put their wands together and cried in on voice, _"STUPEFY!"_ The foce of the combined spell caused Terrorantula to fly into an oncoming bus which stopped once the driver realized it hit something. James thought of another spell and they tried that one as well. _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ they cried and many gashes and cuts appeared on the monster's body.

"How dare you!" Terrorantula hissed. "Try this on for size!" Eight beams of red energy hit the Rangers and they fell to the ground once more. "Haha! This is the end of the Power Rangers forever! One Ranger is comatose while the rest of you are being beat to death by me! Oh happy day!"

"Not so fast, Terrorantula!" a voice shouted from behind the monster. Terrorantula whipped around and tensed up as the White Spirit Ranger ran toward her and stopped with Saba in his hand. The White Spirit Ranger pointed Saba's blade at her and said, "You aren't going to do anything anymore. Not on my watch."

"Oh, really? Who are you to tell me what I will and will not be doing?" Terrorantula said with her arms folded across her chest. "I'll destroy you where you stand. I have the power!"

The White Spirit Ranger shook his head and sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? None of you evil guys get that it's not who has the power, it's how you use it. You have power and you use it for evil. I have power, but I use it for good." The White Ranger held Saba up and folded the handle down and the tip of the blade folded under to form the barrel of a gun. "Tiger Sniper, ready!" The new Ranger placed his wand in a small whole in the barrel until the wand's handle was visible above the gun's handle. _"Reducto!"_ An orb of white light shot from the Tiger Sniper and Terrorantula exploded into a million pieces.

The other Rangers got up and walked toward their hero as the White Ranger removed his wand and turned Saba to normal. "Thanks," James said. "That was brilliant."

The White Ranger shrugged and said, "It's all in a day's work. Glad to help." James tried to say something but the new Ranger stopped him. "If you need me again, I'll be around. See you!" Without another word, the White Ranger raised a hand to the sky and teleported away leaving the Rangers stunned and speechless.

Back at the Spirit Base, James and the others gathered around Annabelle's medical bed. She was still sleeping, but her face was wet with sweat. "That new Ranger was bloody amazing," said James. "I can't believe how strong he is."

"The White Spirit Ranger always had amazing power," Tommy said, "but I made a few modifications to his weaponry and Zords." Alpha gave a sound that sounded like 'ahem' and the veteran Ranger corrected himself. "Sorry, I meant Alpha and I made modifications to his weaponry and Zords."

"I wonder who he is?" said Rose curiously.

"Well, whoever he is," said Albus, "we're definitely going to need him when things get bad." The alarms went off and the Rangers looked at the screen. Terrorantula was back and larger than before. "Well, we still have five Zords, so we might be able to form the Megazord...I think."

"Yes, even without the Phoenix, you can form the Megazord." Tommy said. "Just be careful because it won't be as powerful without Annabelle's Zord combined. I'm sure the White Ranger will help." The Rangers nodded and teleported to fight the large monster.

The Rangers landed in Angel Grove Park and looked up at the enlarged Terrorantula. "We need Spiritzord power, now!" they cried and the five Spiritzords appeared in a flash of light and the Rangers jumped into their respective Zords. "Spirit Force Megazord, power!" The five Zords combined and the Spirit Force Megazord was ready for action.

_"Tiger Spiritzord, now!"_ said the White Spirit Ranger and Tommy's old Tigerzord appeared. The White Ranger jumped into the control room and put Saba into the slot. _"Warrior Mode, now!"_ The Tigerzord transformed to Warrior Mode. _"Let's take this monster down, Rangers."_

"Right," said James. "Serpent Staff, power up!" The Serpentzord transformed into a staff which slid into the Megazord's left hand while the Mega Saber appeared in its right hand. "Okay, guys, let's fight this thing." Energy bolts fired from Terrorantula's eight legs on its arms that hit the Megazord. Sparks flew from the Megazord but there weren't any lasting damages. "Whoa! Terrorantula packs a punch."

"Yeah?" said Albus, "Well, so do we! Let's try a little Sonic Bark!" The Terrierzord's mouth opened a beam of yellow energy hit Terrorantula in the chest. Terrorantula staggered as sparks flew from the wounds she got from the blast.

_"Good shot, Rangers,"_ said the White Ranger, _"but let me show you something."_ The White Ranger grabbed an orb from behind him and slid it into a whole in the control panel. _"Thunder Ball, fire!"_ An orb of red energy shot from the open mouth on the Tigerzord's chest and the monster fell down and struggled to get up. _"Okay, finish her off, guys."_

James nodded and powered up both weapons. "Double Spirit Strike!" he called. The Serpent Staff's eyes glowed red and the Mega Saber's blade glowed blue. The Megazord crossed the weapons and used both weapons diagonally so it looked like a red and blue X hit the monster which exploded on impact. The five Rangers in the Megazord cheered and yelled while the White Spirit Ranger vanished from sight. "Hey! Where did the new guy go?" James said. The others shrugged, then they all teleported back to the base.

When they got back, Annabelle was sitting up and drinking a glass of water through a straw. James was the first to get to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "You guys were awesome," she said as the others came up and hugged her, too. "I guess the only antidote was to destroy the monster completely. Good job, guys."

"You're welcome, Annabelle," said James wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Did you see the White Ranger? That was cool, wasn't it?" Annabelle nodded and stood up. "Are you sure you're okay to stand up?"

"Yeah," said Annabelle. "Right now, I'm in the mood for a smoothie from the youth center." James laughed and the six of them took off for the youth center.

Bellatrix was more than furious this time, she was livid. "I can't believe the Rangers took down another monster!" she roared. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Her Inferi scattered as she stormed out of the main room and into a laboratory. She opened a book and smiled. "Ah, yes...if I want to destroy the Power Rangers, what better way to do it than get some help from someone who had experience fighting the Rangers in the first place?" Bellatrix tapped a glass jar with silver dust with her wand and the jar began to glow with red energy. She did the same to another jar and it began to glow purple. "Soon, the Rangers will meet their match thanks to my friends." Bellatrix threw her head back and started to laugh as thunder crackled and lightning flashed across the room.

_**Who is the new White Ranger and who is Bellatrix going to revive? Give me your ideas in your reviews and we'll see if you're right in Chapter 4 of Power Rangers Spirit Force Season 2!**_


	4. A New Spirit Force Part 1

Power Rangers Spirit Force Season 2

Chapter 4: A New Spirit Force Part 1

Bellatrix Lestrange paced the throne room waiting for the dust in the jars to form the villains she needed to learn from. She needed someone to take over the role as leader so she could follow someone. "The truth is," she told her Inferi as she paced, "I was always a follower and never a leader. I can't handle the role." Voldemort's face appeared again and spoke to her.

_"You have too little confidence in yourself, Bellatrix."_ said Voldemort. _"You can lead, but you choose to follow others. If you wish to resume your role as general, then I shall take what I have given you."_

"No, Master," Bellatrix said clutching at her armor. "I have always been your faithful servant and will always be. I may choose to lead, but my desire will always be to follow you." Voldemort's gas-like face formed what looked like a wicked smile. "Please don't take away my armor." Voldemort laughed and vanished just as one of the Inferi came in trying to speak. "What is it? My jars are done?" She ran into the back room she used as a laboratory and saw two figures standing in front of the table. The first was a skinless being with a metal exoskeleton and a metal face mask with a stylized Z at the tip of a horn. The creature's scalp was probably cut off and its brain was exposed. The second was a woman wearing a headdress and ancient dress with a large ruffle around the back of her neck. These were Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. "Ah, I am so pleased that you are here."

Lord Zedd, former Emperor of Evil, walked past Bellatrix as if she weren't there and sighed. "After nineteen years, I am back." He turned back to Rita and laughed. "We are finally able to conquer the Earth! Now, who is it that revived them? I want to thank them for their generosity." Bellatrix bowed and said it was she who revived him. "Thank you for reviving us. It is time my empire finally started! What is your name?"

Bellatrix was surprised that he would ask such a thing. "Bellatrix, my Lord. Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Hmm..." said Zedd rubbing his metal chin thoughtfully. "It is time you changed your name a little, my dear." His staff appeared in a flash of red light and he lightly tapped the tip of it to her shoulder. Bellatrix's armor turned gold and she wore a headdress and was holding a thin sword. "From this day forth, I rechristen you Scorpatrix and you will serve me." Scorpatrix bowed again and thanked him.

Rita walked forward and accidentally bumped into an Inferius walking her way. "Out of my way you undead mutant!" she growled. Rita tapped Scorpatrix on the shoulder and said, "What in the name of darkness are these things running around here? They smell like my brother!"

"Those are my Inferi, Queen Rita," said Scorpatrix with yet another bow. "They were my minions until I revived you." Rita cringed as she looked at one of the corpses walking around. "If you want them gone, I will make it so."

"That would be a good idea," said Rita disgustedly. "Those things are messing up the floor." She looked at Zedd and added, "Besides the undead walking around, I love this place. How about we stay here, Zeddy? We can make our empire here instead of the moon."

Zedd glanced out the window and nodded. "Very well, this will be the start of our new empire. Tell me, Scorpatrix, does this place travel between dimensions?" Bellatrix nodded. "Good. We are going to Earth and finally finishing what we started!" Zedd raised his hands, threw his head back and laughed. Rita and Scorpatrix joined in his laughter while a dimensional portal opened and they went through it.

James walked into Angel Grove HIgh with a smile on his face. It was a good morning and nothing bad happened since that Terrorantula monster attacked Annabelle a week ago. His parents were giving daily advice on being a Power Ranger and Uncle Jason and Tommy were giving the Rangers lessons on how to fight with hand-to-hand combat against a monster. So far, they were getting the hang of using their fists and feet instead of magic all the time.

He stopped at his locker, which was two away from Annabelle's which was opened. "Hey, Annabelle," he said with a wide grin. Annabelle glanced at him and returned his greeting. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Annabelle grinned back at him and said, "You're very chipper today. What's up?"

While grabbing his English textbook, James said, "I guess it's because Bellatrix hasn't attacked at all since the Terrorantula monster, but I could be wrong." Annabelle laughed as she closed her locker door. Out of nowhere, James said, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" and clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Dinner with you?" Annabelle said frowning. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" James's face turned as red as his shirt and he kept quiet. "Wait a minute. Are you asking me out?" He nodded. "Oh my gosh! Yes!"

"That's excellent," said James not paying attention to what she said. He grabbed a few more items needed for class and that's when it finally hit him. "You said yes?" She nodded. "What? That's great! I'll pick you up at six!" Annabelle hugged him and they walked off to homeroom together talking about where they were going to go for their first date.

Lord Zedd, using his telescopi vision, laughed as he watched James and Annabelle talking. "So, the Red and Pink Rangers are going on a date, are they?" he said with a chuckle. "How cute. Scorpatrix, prepare for an attack. We are going to give them a congratulations they'll never forget." Zedd went through a list of old monsters he created when he fought the original Power Ranger team but thought of nothing. "Rita, do you have any monsters that you can think of to fight our new enemies?"

Rita paced the throne room and finally smiled. "How about King Sphinx? I used him to get Jason on his own once and it worked for a while. Would he work?" Zedd nodded and the two villains crossed their staves. "By the power of darkness, revive King Sphinx!" Lightning shot from them and the old monster was revived. "Of course, you realize that the Sphinx can use his wings to blow the other Rangers away leaving the Red Ranger vulnerable?"

"Of course," said Zedd sounding annoyed. "Scorpatrix, go with Sphinx to deal with the Rangers. Once the Red Ranger is in his clutches, he will meet us face to face." Scorpatrix smiled and she and Sphinx vanished with a wink of an eye.

James and Annabelle were planning a date to start their newfound relationship off at the youth center. Jason and Kat watched them with a smile. "Looks like the rookies are getting together." said Jason as he mixed fruit smoothies. Kat was wiping the counter as she nodded. "Man, I wish we could go back to the old days. I mean, we did great as Rangers back then, didn't we? As Zeo Rangers and Spirit Rangers, we really showed Angel Grove that there are heroes who are willing to protect them."

"Yeah," Kat agreed and rested her chin on his shoulder from behind him. "You looked cute in gold." Jason blushed and asked what she thought about him in white. "Well, Tommy was better-looking in white, but you pulled it off."

"Hey!" Jason said indignantly. "You took on the Ranger gig again as Kim's replacement! I was just holding onto Trey's powers again after Voldemort attacked Triforia." Kat gave him a 'don't-startt-that-crap' look and he shook his head. "We're always here to help, so if one of our newbies needs help, we cand give them advice or something." He reached into his pocket and showed her his old Power Morpher. "I wonder if this still works?" Kat gasped and clapped a hand to her nouth. "I kept it in case there was a time, like Adam, when another Ranger needed encouraging or tried to quit the Ranger team." Kat shook her head and went back to work.

James looked at Annabelle and said, "How about we go on a picnic?" Annabelle shrugged. "No? All right. Um...what do you want to do, then?"

"A broomstick ride would be nice." she said wistfully. "Now that I'm technically a witch, I want to ride a broomstick."

"Fine," James said smiling. "I've got my Firebolt. Maybe I can talk to Dad about taking us to Diagon Alley so you can buy a broom for yourself. Of course, we'll have to talk to your parents...let them know we're dating and what you want to do..."

"I got that covered already," Annabelle said closing her notebook. "I'm going to tell Mom today. Dad's usually not paying attention since he's usually in the base half the time." James was about to say something when her gauntlet went off. "What's up, Mom?" she said.

_"Rangers, we got a problem. Report to the base immediately."_ Kim said. She sounded scared. _"I'm trying to contact the others now."_

At the base, Kimberly was staring at the large monitor on the screen with her jaw dropped open. Her normally fair complexion was now very pale. "What's up?" James said as they entered. Kim faced them and pointed to the screen with a whimper. "Blimey! Who or what is that thing?"

"That is Lord Zedd, one of our original enemies," said Tommy from the doorway. "Back in 1994, he stripped Rita Repulsa's powers, put her in a vase and sent her into space so he could try and conquer Earth himself. Not long later, Rita returned, put him under a love spell and married him. When Ivan Ooze's chamber was uncovered, Zedd opened it."

"What makes things worse is that Zedd and Rita attacked Triforia, the home planet of the Gold Ranger," said Alpha, "during the final battle between the Space Rangers and Astronema. Now they've returned to fight again. Ay-yi-yi! This is not good at all."

James stared at the screen and said, "Okay, so Zedd and Rita are back and he's taken over Bellatrix's job? We can handle that." The alarms blared as usual and he looked at a new window on a computer monitor. "Looks like Zedd's putting us to the test, Rangers. He just sent a monster and someone else to attack. It's Morphin time." The Rangers crossed their gauntlets and morphed in a flash of light and teleported to the area the monster and the new person were at.

"Whoa!" said Rose when she noticed Bellatrix's new look. "Um, is that supposed to be our former nemesis?" James nodded. "What happened to her?" He shrugged.

"I am Scorpatrix," the newer version of Bellatrix said and pointed her sword at the Rangers. "It is time for you six to meet your match." She nodded at King Sphinx, who charged at James and she took the others on. Rose, Annabelle, Albus, Scorpius and Hugo tried to fight her off but she was too powerful for them being older and much more experienced than they were. "You five are no match for me! Give up, Rangers."

Albus, who blocked Scorpatrix's attack with his own sword, said, "We never give up! Why don't you?" He swept her legs out from under her and slammed his elbow between Scorpatrix's shoulder blades. "The Power Rangers always win."

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**_

James and King Sphinx were in a furious one-on-one match. Both were powerful and confident but James had a slight upper hand. The Sphinx's body was bulky while James's armor was lightweight and could maneuver more easily. "This'll blow you away, Red Ranger," Sphinx quipped after James shot him with his Spirit Pistol. Sphinx flapped his wings blowing the Red Ranger away and he landed hard on the concrete. Holding his shoulder, James stood. "Man, this guy's tough. I think that Zedd bloke is trying to get me away from the others."

"That's right, Red Ranger," said Sphinx with a nasty laugh. "It's just you and me. Live with it!" The winged monster launched himself in the air and dove down feet first to land a kick to James's chest. The Red Ranger flew a few feet and hit a parked car which blew sparks when he hit. "Ha! I got him!"

Scorpatrix joined him while the other Rangers got to James. "Let's finish them off, then!" she said and pointed her sword at the Rangers while Sphinx pointed his scepter at them. Each of their weapons sent blasts of energy that hit the ground in front of the Rangers causing them to fly backwards. "Well, are they done for?" Sphinx looked around but none of the Rangers were seen anywhere. "Well?"

"I don't think so," he said scratching his large head, "but I wouldn't be too sure if they are gone. You know how the Rangers are...they'll come back."

Scorpatrix put a gold-clad hand on his shoulder and said with an evil grin, "I'm counting on it." The two vanished and returned to their base.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**_

"That was odd," said James while Tommy checked his swollen shoulder. "That Sphinx monster is really strong."

"Yeah," said Kimberly as she dabbed his shoulder with a wet cloth. "Sphinx blew Zack and me out of the fight while Trini and Billy were in Billy's lab for a bit. With Zordon's help, we were transported into our Power Crystals and Jason let us out of them so we could help him fight the Sphinx. From now on, I think you should use some extra power."

Tommy smiled as a diagram appeared on the main screen. "Rangers, I was able to talk to Tony Stark, the original Spirit Force team's ally who called himself Iron Man. He gave me the schematics for a new type of costume. Give me your gauntlets and I'll work on them."

"But we won't be able to morph until you're done, won't we?" Albus said anxiously. "What if that Sphinx monster returns?"

"Don't worry," said Kimberly with a grin. "The White Spirit Ranger will take care of it." The Rangers didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. "Until we're done with your gauntlets, you guys can have fun or something. It's the weekend! Go hang out!" Annabelle nodded and took James's hand.

"Come on, James. Let's go to the movies. There's a new one I wanted to see." James smiled and they Disapparated.

Tommy watched them go and frowned. "You don't think they're...?" Kim nodded. "I hate to use Ron's words, but bloody hell!"

Laughing, Kim said, "Come on, Tommy, I think it's cute. They're both old enough to date and I say we support their decision one-hundred percent." Tommy gave her a look and she raised her hands in surrender. "I don't mean throw them a huge party or anything. What I mean is that we should at least let them go through the motions of dating and see if it works out. They're Sophomores in high school, babe. Remember us back in high school? Besides you being evil, I mean...or forgetting our two-week anniversary...or that spell Rita put on us when we competed for class president..."

"Okay, okay," said Tommy putting a hand to her mouth. "I get it and I will support their relationship. Let's just not tell them we know about it yet, okay?" Kim nodded and he turned back to the main screen. "I just don't want my baby girl getting pregnant at sixteen."

Kim put a hand on his shoulder and said confidently, "I know that's not going to happen. I'll make sure of that and so will Harry."

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**_

Lord Zedd was happy when Scorpatrix and Sphinx returned and explained how they did against the Rangers. "Very good, Sphinx," he said with a chuckle. "You did well this time, but let's see how you do when the new White Spirit Ranger shows up." Scorpatrix laughed. "Scorpatrix, I want you to check on the other jars you set up and see if our other friends are ready for action."

Scorpatrix did as told and returned with good and bad news. "The first jar is almost done, but the last one was destroyed." she said sadly. Zedd asked which one was done and she said, "I'm sure you can guess which one I am talking about."

"Ah, yes, my old friend," Zedd said with a cackle. "Bring the jar to me and I will give him more power than he ever dreamed when he returns." Scorpatrix summoned the jar with magic and held it out to him. Zedd tapped the jar with the tip of his staff, from which red and white energy crackled and the jar absorbed it. "Now, once this newer version of my servant is ready, we will finally destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!" Everyone laughed with him until he looked out at the city from the balcony he created. "Until then, I will bring back my old Putty Patrol and see how the Powerless Rangers deal with them!"

Rita, angry, turned him around and said, "You know those Putties of yours were too weak to even fight the Rangers! They didn't last a minute when Jason and the others were Rangers. How about we try the Tenga Warriors again but give them more power?" Zedd nodded while rubbing his metal chin. "So, what do you think? Bring back the Tengas or keep using those weird Inferi things Scorpatrix used?"

To answer his wife's question, Zedd turned the Inferi into zombified Tenga Warriors. They had the black feathers and purple bodies of the original Tengas, but their eyes glowed red. "Sphinx, try attacking one of them." Zedd ordered. Sphinx attempted to punch one of the new Tengas, but the one he tried to attack grabbed his fist with its wing, gave a roar of rage and started punching and kicking ferociously and finished by throwing him against the far wall. "There. The new Tengas also have the ability to shoot lasers out of their eyes as well."

"Not even the White Spirit Ranger will be able to stop them!" Scorpatrix said excitedly. "Very good, my Lord!"

"Thank you, Scorpatrix," said Zedd. "I knew you would approve, but your opinion does not matter to me. Let me test the new Tengas on our powerless enemies." He used his telescopic vision and saw James and Annabelle walking through Angel Grove Park together, hand in hand. "Ah, the Red and Pink Rangers are alone. Good. Tengas, go and tear them apart!" The new Tengas flapped their wings and took off out the balcony toward the park while Zedd laughed. "The Rangers will not be expecting this." His body glowed red and red energy crackled from his fingertips. "It will be the end of the Power Rangers as we know it, and the Earth will be ours for the taking!"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**_

James and Annabelle were walking home from the movie theater and decided to sit at a picnic table to relax. "Wasn't that a wonderful movie? A lot of action, romance and comedy all in one shot."

"Yeah," said James. "I was very amazed by it." Annabelle laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You are an amazing person, you know that?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "D'you think your parents know about us yet?"

"I have a feeling they know but aren't saying anything," she said. "The only thing that could ruin today would be if Zedd sent an attack." James laughed but stood up just as a bunch of bird-like creatures with glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Me and my big mouth," she muttered and took a defensive stance. "Too bad we can't morph yet." James groaned; he had just tried flicking his wrists to summon his guantlets.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I forgot your dad has our gauntlets." The bird creatures started to charge at them. "Let's fight with martial arts first, then use magic as a last resort, okay?" Annabelle nodded and they started fighting the creatures. After a few moments of getting their butts kicked, the two Rangers drew their wands. _"Stupefy!"_ he shouted. His Stunning Spell hit one of the creatures but had no effect. "Blimey, Zedd must have made these things impervious to magic, too. We're sitting ducks!"

"I agree to that," said Annabelle, "but these things aren't our only problem. Sphinx and Scorpatrix are back." James closed his eyes in frustration and asked for a suggestion on what to do. "I say we go back to the base and hope that Dad's done with our Gauntlets."

"Right," said James. "Prepare for Apparition." Together, the two Rangers twisted on the spot and disappeared with a faint popping sound and reappeared in the base. "You better have good news for us, Dr. Oliver," he said, "because Sphinx and Scorpatrix are out there. Also, what the hell are those things that attacked us before they came?"

Tommy swiveled his chair to face them and answered the last question first. "Those are the Tenga Warriors. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Kim and I fought them after we got our Ninja Ranger powers and, yes, your gauntlets are ready. I also added a new ability to your new powers." He tapped a key on the keyboard and a diagram appeared on the main screen. "I was able to run some scans of the transformation powers the original Spirit Force gained and perfected it."

"Yeah," said Kim scratching her chin, "I was wondering what that was about anyway. Care to explain it?"

Tommy typed in a command on the computer and a blank stretch of stone wall opened to show five robots in what looked like cryogenic stasis pods. "These five robots are from another planet called Cybertron," he explained. "I was able to download their transforming abilities and program them into your gauntlets." Albus pointed to the five robots and asked who they were. "They were a team of deep space explorers called Maximals and their enemies were a group of evil robots called Predacons. See the black and silver robot?" A light flickered on over the first pod. "This is Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals, followed by Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox and Blackarachnia. These five heroes fought against the Predacons: Megatron, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Scorpinok and quite a few others during what they called the Beast Wars. I have holographic log from Optimus Primal on file. Here." Tommy inserted a disc into the computer and a hologram of an ape's head appeared on the circular table in front of them.

_"This is Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals. If you are listening to this, we are in stasis lock or permanantly offline."_ said the ape's head. _"We landed on Earth in search for Energon, a source of energy for Cybertron because Megatron and the Predacons used all of it to power their Doomsday device before we took off for exploration. Allow me to introduce you to my team."_ Four other robotic heads appeared next to him. _"Meet Rattrap, our expert sniper and former spy. Then there's Cheetor, my second-in-command for the team. He's a fun-loving bot but knows when to be serious. Dinobot used to be a Predacon, but joined us when after he betrayed Megatron. Rhinox is our technician and mechanic for the team, but he had his share of battles during the Beast Wars. Blackarachnia was a new recruit for the Predacons thanks to Tarantulus, but she turned Maximal before Megatron could even destroy her._

_ "After the Besat Wars ended, my team and myself returned to Cybertron to find it ruled by Megatron. Cybertron's residents had no Spark, a ball of energy that gave us life. Basically, all Cybertronians there had no soul at all or beast forms. After getting ourselves re-formatted, I tought the Maximals how to find peace within themselves so they coul finally say, 'I am transformed'. The only Maximal that had trouble with this was Rattrap. He tried to force himself to transform and finally was able to with the help of Megatron." _Optimus Primal chuckled for a moment and continued. _"Once we were able to gain our friend Silverbolt back, we also gained a new ally named Nightscream, a techno-organic friend that took the besat form of a bat. The six of us returned with Rhinox, once we got his spark back and gave him a new beast form, to Earth and met a powerful alien lifeform named Zordon, who told us of his nemesis, Rita Repulsa. After that, we went on stasis lock and have been in our stasis pods, hoping that a human would find us and re-activate us to help against the war between good and evil."_

The hologram vanished and the Rangers stared at him. "So, you plan on re-activating them?" James asked and Tommy shook his head. "No? Then what are you doing with them?"

Tommy pressed a button on the wall and the five stasis pods slid down and were replaced by six thin tubes that contained six suits. "These are your new Spirit Force Powers." he explained. "I used my knowledge from when I fused robotics with dinosaur DNA and fused your Spirit Gauntlets with the Sparks of the Maximals. I even gave your gauntlets new morphing commands." James's gauntlets appeared on his wrists and glowed red. "James, your Gauntlets are fused with the Spark of Optimus Primal. Your weapon is the Ape Blaster and your Zord is the Red Ape Spirit Zord." Albus's gauntlets appeared on his wrists and glowed green. "Albus, your gauntlets are fused with the Spark of Rhinox. Your weapon is the Rhino Hammer and the Rhino Spirit Zord is yours." Albus smiled. "Hugo, your gauntlets are fused with the Spark of Cheetor and your weapon is the Cheetah Baton and the Cheetah Spirit Zord will be yours to control."

"Annabelle," said Tommy as his daughter's gauntlets appeared on her wrists. "Your gauntlets are fused with the Spark of Terrorsaur. Your weapon is the Ptera Grips, just like Kira's Dino Powers, and your Zord is the Pterodactyl Spirit Zord." Annabelle squealed and hugged Kimberly who also squealed. "Rose, your gauntlets are fused with the Spark of Tarantulus. Your weapon is the Spider Cannon and you will control the Tarantula Spirit Zord." Rose grimaced but nodded anyway. "Now for our final Spirit Ranger to change powers. Scorpius, I fused your gauntlets with the Spark of Silverbolt, but took out the eagle part of him. You are now the Silver Wolf Spirit Ranger; your weapon is the Wolf Sword and you control the Silver Wolf Battlezord."

Kimberly tapped a button on a control panel and the White Spirit Ranger materialized from a beam of white light. "Rangers, we want you to meet the White Spirit Ranger whose gauntlets were fused with the Spark of Tigertron. We changed his main weapon from Saba to the Tiger Staff and he still has control of the Tigerzord." She looked at the newcomer and nodded. "It's time, White Ranger, to show your friends your true identity."

The White Ranger's hands undid the clasps holding his helmet together and lifted it off his head until Adam Park's smiling face was revealed. Tommy smiled. "Welcome to the Spirit Force, Adam."

"Thanks, Tommy," said Adam nodding at his old friend. "Guys, I'm sorry for not showing you who I was earlier, but Tommy and Kim wanted me to wait until I got used to the powers and could fight without demorphing afterwards. That's kinda why I kept leaving all the time."

"It's fine, Adam," said Annabelle. "Welcome to the team." Adam smiled at her and looked at the main screen to see Sphinx, Scorpatrix and another familiar face appear in Angel Grove with the Tengas. "Oh man, not him again."

Tommy looked up and groaned. "I can't believe Zedd revived Goldar!" he muttered. "Kim, run a scan on him and see what Zedd added to our old foe's arsenal."

Kim's fingers were like a blur on her computer's keyboard and her eyes widened as something on the screen popped up. "Uh-oh. Tommy, we've got a problem. Zedd must have found a way to fuse Scorpatrix and Goldar with the Sparks of Predacons because Goldar also has the power of Silverbolt and Scorpatrix has the Spark of Quickstrike." Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger while Alpha banged his head repeatedly against the wall. "Looks like Zedd also gave them some sort of growth power so he didn't have to use his magic to do it and they can transform into animal and warrior modes too."

James shook his head and sighed. "Well, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us, Rangers." he said. "Let's do it!" The seven of them crossed their gauntlets and shouted their original morphing command, but nothing happened. "Oh, right...uh, what's the new command?" Tommy told them the new command and James nodded. "All right, let's try an individual morph first. I'll start." He crossed his gauntlet and said, "Red Ape Spirit Ranger, Maximize!" The body of an ape outlined his body, which was engulfed in red light. When the light faded, his costume was a metallic red made of a lightweight metal with his gauntlets visible. His helmet took the form of an ape with his mouth open; a black visor was placed where the teeth would be.

"Blue Tarantula Spirit Ranger, Maximize!" Rose called out and, once she crossed her gauntlets and quickly yanked them away, her body was engulfed with a blue light and her new costume took on the form of a spider. The eight legs looked like a rib cage and the blue helmet's visor took on the form of a spider's open mandibles. "Whoa!"

Albus crossed his gauntlets and called out, "Green Rhino Spirit Ranger, Maximize!" His body was engulfed with a green light and his green helmet greatly resembled the Rhino Ranger from the Jungle Fury team except the visor was black instead of red. "Brilliant!"

Annabelle crossed her gauntlets and said, "Pink Pterodactyl Spirit Ranger, Maximize!" and her body was engulfed with pink light. When the light faded, her costume and helmet resembled that of the Yellow Dino Ranger. "Ptera Power!" Tommy laughed at the phrase Kira said when she morphed.

Hugo crossed his gauntlets like the others and said, "Yellow Cheetah Spirit Ranger, Maximize!" When the yellow energy that engulfed him faded, his costume took on the resemblance of the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Silver Wolf Spirit Ranger, Maximize!" shouted Scorpius as he crossed his gauntlets. Once the silver energy vanished his body took on the form of the Silver Wild Force Ranger.

"White Tiger Spirit Ranger, Maximize!" Adam called and crossed his gauntlets like he used to with the Zeonizers. Once the white energy that engulfed him vanished, his costume resembled the White Wild Force Ranger's custme. "Tiger Power!"

Tommy clapped and said, "Rangers, this a new day in history. You are now the new Spirit Force. Good luck and may the Power protect you." The Rangers stood in a circle and a ball of golden energy when they held their hands out. The golden orb floated in the air for a moment then exploded like fireworks and formed the symbol of a lightning bolt. The new Spirit Force Rangers were ready to fight their next battle and use their new powers to fight against Lord Zedd and his evil crew.

_**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, but I had to work out a new idea for this chapter. I hope you like this one and I really hope you aren't confused, Readers. I worked really hard on this, so please tell me what you think in your reviews. I hope you like it, though. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
